


Instinct Never Fails

by ChiMedCreeker19



Series: The Clan Donovan [2]
Category: Ray Donovan (TV)
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, Brave Escape, Bridget Gets Maternal, Conor gets protective., Introudcing Jay and Dani, Kidnapping, Maternal Instinct, Multi, Paige becomes Mama Bear, Ray and Paige, Ray gets pissed off., Stepparent/Stepchild Relationships, The Clan Donovan, The Donovan Twins, Twintuition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-07 21:08:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6824236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiMedCreeker19/pseuds/ChiMedCreeker19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When your parental instinct kicks in? It's never good, but the worst thing is knowing it's never failed you. Paige, Conor, Bridget, Darryl, Teresa and Bunch go on a rescue mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Instinct Never Fails

Paige had always had issues with sleeping well, but when she felt that unresolvable anxiety swirling around in her stomach?

That's when she knew she had to do something.

Ray had bought the excuse that she needed to stay up later to handle some business affairs, so, upon making a reentry into their spacious home office, she immediately dialed her cousins, "Yeah. How fast can you all get to my place?"

Joe Finney sighed, "I'll wake everyone, you're not going in blind P."

"The cavalry needs to bring whatever artillery they have," Paige sighed, "and if you need to arm yourselves? Let me know. We'll take care of it."

"What's going on P?" a female voice asked.

"Farrah," Paige sighed running her hands through her hair, " I haven't heard from the twins in 48 hours!"

"All right, Nor, Joe and I are en route to your place," Farrah promised, "We're all wrapped up with our personal and business affairs. Take a deep breath P, we've got your back. It'll be okay."

 

Paige had instructed her security team to take her cousins around back, and THEN wake her husband, there was no use in alarming Ray before it was necessary.

 

About an hour later, a strong baritone came over the secure line, "Mrs. Donovan, your cousins are here."

"Bring them in, it's urgent!" Paige exclaimed, "I'm in the office."

Placing the phone back on the receiver, Paige began to pace around the spacious office until she heard a knock on the terrace door, "I've never been so happy to see you guys in my life!"

Farrah embraced her cousin, "So brief us, it sounds very frightening."

"It's just extremely out of character for them to go silent," Paige sighed, 'I've always had issues with waking up well-rested, but my stomach is in knots."

"The instinct never fails," Joe stated sadly.

"Hey, there has to be a good reason Dad just called me at 5am?" Conor sighed.

Bridget smacked her brother gently upside his head, "I suggest you shut up and let Paige tell us what's happening."

Conor smiled, "Sorry, go ahead."

"I got this text a few minutes ago! I knew it! I knew something was wrong!"

" 'My pension won't be enough, you owe me a lot of money!' The hell? " Bridget asked, her brows furrowing in confusion.

Ray snapped his fingers, "I think I know who it is!"

"Talk to me," Paige whispered.

"Landry," Ray sighed, "He's holding Dani and Jay hostage, for ransom."

"Oh son of a fuck," Bridget scowled, "You're kidding right?"

"I wish I was, but I have a feeling it's Troy," Ray whispered sadly.

"That son of a bitch!" Paige glared, "When I get my hands on him? He'll need a prosthetic arm!"

"Honey," Ray whispered in her ear, "If we find out it's him? He won't need any of his limbs. I promise you."

"Got that right," Bridget spat, "You let me at him first, so I can rearrange his face."

"We need everyone Joey, you hear me?" Farrah ordered.

"Yes Ma'am, calling it in," Joe nodded.

"Bunch?" Paige inquired, "Wake D and Teresa, we need all the help we can get right now, and call Darren, we're going to need the ten senior members of the security team, and that includes him. The eleventh is already here."

"What's goin' on Paige?" 

"Your niece and nephew have been kidnapped!!" 

And at that, Teresa shot up, "What?!"

"I think it's my past coming back to haunt me! It could've been one of my former clients seeking back pay!" Paige was beginning to panic.

Ray wrapped his arms around her, "Hey, hey, I promise, whether it's him or not? No one is going to get away with this."

Paige sank into her husband's arms, "It's my worst nightmare come to life, this is horrible."

"I know," Ray agreed, "mine too." 

They couldn't go in without a plan, so for a while, that's what they'd do.

And whoever was responsible? 

They had no idea of the fury about be unleashed upon them.


	2. The Family Affair, Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Paige asked Farrah to call in the cavalry? She meant business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mission:Impossible, Ray Donovan, and Bond all rolled up into one? That's what's about to go down. Buckle up and enjoy.

"Paige, you and your team copy?" Teresa called out into the radio.

"We copy," Paige replied back, her eyes narrowing in the dark light.

"Okay listen up," Avi whispered, "On Teresa's count, we start the diversion so Ray and everyone can get in."

"1," Teresa said.

Bridget took a deep breath, no one was going to lay a hand on her siblings, "We've got Jay at the command post, assessing injuries now."

"2!" Teresa's voice called out again.

Conor exhaled sharply, He'd been trained by the US Marshals Service in Tactical Combat for this exact reason, and so had Bridget, who stood beside him.

"NOW!" Teresa exclaimed.

And BOOM! every Moltov Cocktail and "liquid explosive" as Bridget called the bottles of vodka, had been thrown directly at the unmarked vehicles in the driveway, "GO RAY! GO!"

And the forty people on the sides of the house immediately breached the residence, Joe, Roland, Conor, Paige, and Jesse remained flanking the driveway on the sides and facing the front, "Paige, we have a problem."

"Talk to me Bunch," Paige radioed.

"We found her, but he rigged the room, Farrah and Jesse are the only ones with experience dis-"

Bridget interrupted her uncle, "That's what you think. I took an advanced tactical training course, My certification is current."

"Roland, Jesse, you get my niece here safely, second floor, NOW!" 

"You heard the man," Farrah barked.

And the sextet down to a trio, "Whatever it takes."

"I love you Paige, no matter what," Conor nodded, Joe standing beside them.

"High alert," Paige nodded, "And I love you too."

"YOU BASTARD!" Ray bellowed, "You just wait! You just wait until my wife gets her hands on you! You'll pay for this!!"

Paige went pale, that didn't sound good at all.

Joe sighed, "That's not good."

"Cover me," Paige whispered.

Joe and Conor nodded, Paige sprinting as fast as her legs could carry her through the front door, "RAY!"

"We're coming down now!" Ray's voice rang out, "We've got her, but she needs you!"

Paige sprinted up the stairs, "On the way up!"

Paige immediately met them on the staircase, a shaking Dani in Bridget's arms, "Bridge? Brid--Bridget..."

"Shh, it's okay princess, I'm here," Bridget whispered, "I promise."

"No," Dani whispered, "Mama Bear, Mom here."

"You're dehydrated sweetheart, go with Bridge," Paige whispered, pressing a gentle kiss to her daughter's forehead.

"LANDRY!" Paige bellowed.

Bunch and Ray walked up to Paige, Troy in their grasp, "You know better than to provoke Mama Bear, now it's her turn."

"All I need is one fuckin' punch to break your nose, tell me this, did you assault my daughter? In any way, shape or form?"

"You know you owe me, you owe me at least a fraction of that money that I lost! You broke my arm Paige!" Troy scowled.

"Did. YOU. TOUCH. MY. DAUGHTER!" she bellowed, smoke beginning to come out of her ears.

"I gave the order, but it wasn't me," Troy smirked, "Enjoy life as a grandparent."

Paige snapped.

She began throwing punches, aiming for anywhere on Troy's body, "You prick! I'm gonna end you! You hear me! You hear me Landry?!"

Ray pulled her off, motioning for Joe and Bunch to walk him out, where local law enforcement was now waiting to take him away. Bridget had just arrived at the nearest hospital with Jay and Dani, "Babe, hey, hey!"

Paige couldn't stop the shakes, "That son of a bitch, I'll make sure he doesn't get his pension!"

"Oh, we'll get it anyway, I'll make sure Jim makes it so all that goes to paying restitution for the emotional stress and the trauma the twins suffered," Ray smirked.

 

"Hey, I can talk to my brothers, they can look out for the twins?" Ray asked.

"Yeah," Paige nodded, "That sounds perfect."

So after everyone cleared out, and Bunchy and Darryl agreed to take care of the twins, Ray and Paige went off grid.

 

"So, we going where I think we're going?" Paige smiled softly.

"Of course," Ray nodded.

"We need to do that more often, I miss you," Paige whispered softly, running her hand through his hair.

"I agree," Ray replied, sighing happily at the familiar feeling of his wife running her hands through his hair.

They pulled up to the hotel, which they now owned, and smiled at the valet, "Mr. and Mrs. Donovan, welcome back."

"Thank you Marcus," Ray nodded, "We'll take care of you on our way out. Have you hit your quota on hours?"

"I'm at 39 and a half," Marcus smiled. 

"Come and talk to us," Paige nodded.

"Gentlemen! Mr. Martin is coming with us for a minute," Paige called out, "He'll be back as soon as he can. Meanwhile, you greet our customers with a smile!"

 

"Yes Ma'am!" the valet attendants chorused.

 

Paige and Ray entered the suite, "Okay, so, how's Junior doing?"

"He's about to finish his residency at Keck," Marcus smiled, "He's got a bunch of debt though."

"We'll talk about that later, we just wanted to catch up with you and see how things were going," Ray smiled.

"Yes sir, and thank you so much," he said, shaking their hands.

 

"Take care," Paige waved, smiling as Ray walked him out.

A few seconds later Ray came back, locking the door.

 

Paige smirked, "Come here you." 

He leaned down to capture her lips, "Fuckin' hell I missed you."

 

"I missed you too babe," she whispered against his lips in reply.

It was a tender moment as the kiss deepened, "Fuck."

"Did you miss me? Hmm?" she whispered into his ear seductively.

"I always miss you sweetheart," he replied lustfully, gently tugging on her lower lip with his teeth, his tongue swirling around in her mouth, playing, teasing, trying to push her over the edge.

"Ray.." she begged.

"No," he whispered, "Not tonight."

 

"Oh," Paige replied breathlessly, "I've had enough foreplay to last a life time, I'm asking for you. I need you."

"All you had to do is say so," Ray whispered, reaching down to assist her in disrobing.

Paige slid her shirt off, reaching up to help him pull his off, "God Ray, It's unhealthy the way I always lust after you."

"Likewise," he winked, leaning down to press his lips to hers in a fiery kiss, "But that's the best part about you and me, the fact that I wouldn't have it any other way."


	3. The Family Affair, Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starting off where part one left off, to Ray and Paige arriving at the hospital.

Wrapped up in each other's arms, Paige groaned as the shrill sound of the incoming call tone rang through their suite, "Ugh, whoever it is needs to go away."

 

"It's Bridge!" Ray exclaimed picking up his phone, "Hey, yeah, okay, we're on the way."

"No," Paige shook her head, "I don't want to get up."

He ended the call, placing the phone down, "I know, but our presence has been requested. They're asking for us."

"No," Paige sighed, "I don't want to."

Ray laughed, leaning down to trail a series of kisses down her jawline, "I know angel, but we're in this parenting thing for the long haul, remember?"

"We don't have to leave right this minute," she grinned.

"This is very true," Ray smiled, allowing himself to get lost in the way she was making him feel.

 

Forty-five minutes later, Paige was knocking on Dani's door, "Hi."

Paige smiled softly as she felt her daughter lean into her touch, "How're you feeling?"

"Better," Dani nodded, "Much better."

"The results?" Paige asked.

"The trauma was just because he'd been about to," Dani sighed, "They found me right before he.. well, everyone got there in the nick of time. I'm okay Mom."

Paige exhaled sharply, "That's all I needed to know."

Dani's breathing evened out as Paige ran her fingers through her hair in an attempt to soothe her, "I love you."

"I know," Dani whispered, "I love you too. Jay's in the ED, he just had his left subclavian scoped for tearing. They beat him up pretty bad."

"When your dad comes up, we'll switch places and I'll go see him," Paige whispered.

"Mom," Dani sighed, "It's bad. The only good thing is that they never aimed for the head."

Paige had no choice, because as she got up to leave, Ray appeared, looking ghostly pale, "Ray?"

He barely made it over to the sink, "Don't do it! Don't go up there... Oh god, they said he could be paralyzed for the rest of his life!"

Paige was normally very calm, but everyone knew to run when her eyes darkened, "I'll be right back."

 

Bridget met her as she arrived at the doorway to the ED lobby, "They took him up to the OR, I think we need to go find the chapel."

Bridget couldn't say another word, she went silent out of fear that she'd suffer a breakdown if she tried to talk about it, "It's bad P, it's so bad!"

Paige nodded, "the chapel sounds like a good idea right about now."

Teresa shook her head as she walked through the ED entry, "Did that, I can't believe I had to see that."

"I think we should go pray," Darryl whispered.

"I think that's the general consensus," Bridget whispered sadly, nodding at Bunchy as he squeezed her hand.

So the Donovan family found their way to the chapel, knowing they'd be visiting the hospital quite frequently over the next few days.


	4. Welcome News And Miracles.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few weeks after the accident, the Donovans get a miracle.

It's the kind of news everyone hopes to wake up to, "Hey, you need to get back here, you're not going to believe this."

The irony? Paige had been slipping on her shoes when Ray had called, "I'm on my way!"

 

Dressed down in a pair of slacks, a plain blue tee, and her favorite slip-ons, Paige armed the house alarm before hopping into her husband's Mercedes, playing over the tone of his voice, she exhaled sharply so as to stay calm, no need for both her and Jay end up in the ICU.

 

She sighed as she parked, surprisingly in a spot next to Teresa. Locking the door, she headed into the hospital, only to be met by a familiar face.

 

One she'd never expected to be upright, given the circumstances, "Wh-what? You're walking!"

Jay shot his mother a grin, "It's a miracle, isn't it? They wanted me to walk around a little before they confined me to a bed again. I've been able to get my land legs back."

 

"And rehab?" Paige croaked out, gently wrapping her arms around him.

Jay smiled, "That's what I was referring to earlier, I'm headed up to rehab for the next three weeks, but, I wouldn't even be here if you guys hadn't come for me."

Paige sat down in the nearest chair, absolutely stunned at the recent developments, "Jay, what happened in there?"

"They threatened Dani, and I told them that I'd rather take her beatings than have her go through that, It's bad enough one of Landry's goons almost-- well, I'm sure she told you," he said with a sigh.

 

"Yeah," Paige nodded, "But why?"

"Because she is my keeper, and I'm her protector," Jay said simply, "I'd make the ultimate sacrifice for both Dani or Bridge, and I know Conor feels the same."

"You know," Paige smiled softly, "Uncle Casey said that to me once."

"He did?" Jay smiled.

"He did," Paige nodded, "he said, 'it's not even about the scripture, it's in the job description, you're my keeper, and I'm your protector.'"

"That sounds about right," Jay laughed.

Ray stood behind them, leaning against the wall adjacent to the door, "Hey do you sense someone watching us?"

Paige looked over, "I wasn't worried, look who it is."

Jay smirked, "Dad?"

"I'm just-" Ray shook his head.

"Hey," Paige whispered, standing up, "He's okay."

"I know," Ray pulled her into his arms, leaning down to tousle his son's hair, "I know. I told you you wouldn't believe it at first."

 

"I almost passed out from the shock when I looked up and saw him standing there," Paige smiled, 'But there's something I've always believed in."

 

"What's that?" Ray inquired with a smile.

"Miracles," Paige whispered, 'And this was certainly a welcome one, couldn't have asked for it if I tried."

Jay sat there taking it all in. His mother was absolutely right, this news had been much welcomed, and he'd always be grateful to his family for protecting him.


	5. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wrap up of this thrilling tale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set three months after chapter four, the epilogue details Jay and Dani's recovery, and what's going on with them today.

***Three months later.****

 

Jay groaned, "Ugh, I hate my alarm clock."

"Eat up champ, state title game today," Ray grinned.

"Go team!" Paige joked.

"Oh Mom," Jay groaned louder, "Don't be one of THOSE team Moms okay?"

Bridget and Logan were next to come down for breakfast, "Where is Dani?"

"Uh, honey?" Paige laughed.

"Morning fearless leader," Dani giggled from her spot next to Bridget.

"Oh-- hey you three, no picking on me! I haven't had my coffee yet, okay?" Ray shook his head.

Paige whistled happily as she handed over the thermos, "drink up Captain."

Ray smiled, "I always get the thermos."

"Only because I know you'll never drink it all," Paige admitted with a laugh, "You end up giving it to me."

"That's your secret," Ray laughed.

"Yes it is," she grinned.

Jay ate his breakfast and drank his juice, water and protein shake, "Yo."

"Let's roll dude," Conor nodded, 'Bridge?"

Bridget kissed her fiance goodbye, hugging her stepmother and father, "We'll see you there guys, his game's at two."

Paige refilled the thermos, Bunchy grinning as he helped Conor load the van with snacks and water, "She's coming with us. We'll see you later kid!"

"Love ya Unc!" Dani hollered back.

Ray rose a brow, "Now what?"

It was 7:30 am, and the venue was only an hour away, "I have no clue."

"Canyon run?" Ray grinned.

"I've got my running shoes on," Dani whistled.

"Me too," Ray nodded toward his feet.

"Let's run!" Dani exclaimed with a grin.

****** an hour and a half later*****

"Phew! Glad we agreed to forego that run in the canyons," Ray laughed.

Dani whipped up a protein shake, grinning, "Yeah, we usually crush those, but those are for days where we don't have games. a three mile run around the neighborhood is pretty good though."

"I'll say," Ray exhaled, "Whew!"

"Hey," Dani laughed, "Welcome to the Danielle Donovan workout plan."

"Yeah okay," Ray smirked, 'I just wasn't expecting that workout plan of yours to kill me."

"Hey," Dani grinned, "You're in the best shape of your life."

"That's true," Ray agreed with a matching grin.

****12:30 pm***

Ray and Dani arrived to Jackie Robinson Stadium, grinning as they pulled up into the spot that was being saved by Paige.

 

Bunchy was whistling happily and manning the George Foreman Grill as Jay carefully assisted Bridget with slicing the pickles, cucumbers and tomatoes, "Kid, step away from the fixings, you're pitching today!"

Jay placed the knife down gently, "I wondered when you were going to notice Coach."

David Berg shook his head, "You gotta be kiddin' me. My ace comes back after three months in rehab and he thinks I want him slicing tomatoes?"

"Settle down Bergie," Ray shook his head, "The kid listened to ya."

"And I thought he was bad?" Paige asked her son's coach.

"Hey," Teresa smirked, 'No one is as bad as Ray."

"Easy kid!" Ray exclaimed with a smirk.

"Now who needs to take it easy big brother?" Bunchy smirked back, "That's my wife you're talkin' to."

"Ray," Paige warned, "Be nice to Teresa, or I'll let her come after you."

Teresa laughed.

Ray laughed, "You win."

Jay shook his head, "Yeah, they're still like this."

David laughed, "Nothing changes."

Dani had disappeared into the RV parking lot, where she met up with Caroline.

"Hey you," Caroline Berg whispered with a grin.

"I'm so glad you were allowed to bring the RV, where's your mom?" Dani rose a brow.

"Not here," Caroline grinned, pulling Dani into her lap, "I missed you."

Dani sighed happily, "I haven't told anyone babe."

"Good," Caroline whispered, "Don't."

Meanwhile, no one had noticed she'd left, "So what's going on since the kid left the rehab?"

"Oh you know me," Paige shrugged, "I hover like a maniac, he rolls his eyes at me, Ray threatens to smack him over the head, the usual."

Bunchy laughed, 'Sounds about right."

"Yeah," Bridget laughed from her spot in Logan's lap, "Babe!"

"What?" Bridget asked, her eyes playfully narrowing.

Logan rose his eyebrows, "Don't make me do it."

"Do it and I might not be responsible for how I react," Bridget grinned back.

Logan grinned as he placed a tender kiss on the side of her cheek, he loved her with all of his heart.

And David whistled, "Game on!"

Everyone packed up, locking their cars, and followed him into the stadium, "Dugout seats are here."

** 8th inning: Jay comes out for DJ, who will pitch the eighth and ninth.***

"What a comeback by the Philles' ace, Donovan with 7 no-hit innings!" the announcer said.

"And there goes the no-hitter. Hey Rick! You're not supposed to talk about it!"

And in a blink, Bergie, as DJ was known by his friends, had struck out the first two batters looking.

"Come on Bergie!" Paige hollered, "One more and we're out of this inning!"

"Right here bud!" David hollered encouragingly from the dugout.

A COMEBACKER!

"Snagged by Berg, what a half inning for the Socal Phillies!" 

 

"Here we go boys!" Jay hollered, "Let's get a run here!!"

"You get me a run," DJ nodded, "It's all I need!"

 

And there it was, a leadoff triple!

"Yeah Salzman! Attaboy!" Ray hollered, "Come on JD! This is your time kid!"

"Oh boy," Teresa groaned, "Come on JD!"

Bunchy couldn't look, "Hey Bunch, it's okay."

"I hate close games," he sighed.

and with one swing of the bat, it was 2-0 Phils.

"YES! OMG!" Bridget squealed, "Attaboy JD!"

 

"Did he just..." Ray blinked.

"Phew," Bunchy laughed, "I can breathe easy now."

Ray grinned.

Jay grinned as he high-fived his cousin as he came into the dugout, he'd been the ace de-facto for the undefeated Phils, as well as their top hitter and fielder, all season, "Attaboy JD! Way to get us on the board."

"What a swing," DJ grinned.

An hour later, the team met at David's RV, which Caroline had remembered to lock before taking Dani out to her apartment in Ontario, "Gentlemen, I'm so proud of you. Congratulations on the state championship. Let's take a few weeks off before my sophomores join me for Legion ball. Coach Valaika will be taking over operations of the club team while I go back to coach Legion ball, and I have no doubt in his ability to lead this team. Pat? Anything to add?"

JD and and Jay were two of three sophomores on the team that would be returning to the local American Legion team for summer ball, "No, I'm good."

"He's not the best color man in the league for nothin' folks," David joked, "All right, get out of here. Salzman, JD, Jay, be sure to check your emails in the coming weeks for more information on Legion," David smiled.

"You got it coach," the trio chorused, "See ya!"

Ray gulped, "someone call Dani."

Paige groaned, "If she didn't text before she disappeared, I'm going to go nuts."

Paige used her key to enter the car, as Dani had the fob, "I've got the spare key to the car."

"That's good," Ray nodded, "I got a text from her earlier, she's with Caroline."

"Thank God," Paige exhaled, "Jay took off with Bridge and Conor. they'll meet us back at the house."

"Okay," Ray nodded, "Let's head out."

Meanwhile in Ontario, Dani and Caroline had stopped at the local 7-11 to pick up some things, "Hey, anything in particular you want?"

 

"The usual," Dani smiled.

Caroline met her at the car twenty minutes later, "I missed you."

The sixteen year old multi-hyphenate smiled, "I missed you too beautiful. Is it all set up?"

"We'll be making beautiful music in the studio in no time," Caroline nodded.

"Good," Dani grinned, "Glad you guys own the place."

"Me too," Caroline grinned, "It's nice to be able to make music and not have to pay for studio time."

"I can't wait," Dani grinned.

So as the summer passed, good times were had, and the family was grateful for their health.


End file.
